ruleofthreefandomcom-20200216-history
Nyn Anhurad
__NOEDITSECTION__ The House of the Moon The divine dwelling-place of the Old God Anhurish is located on the moon in the centre of the Valley of Sleep. It has many names, with the most prolific being Nyn Anhurad, the House of the Moon, or Mastaaf Anhurad, the Palace of the Moon. It is also referred to as Ayl Azifad, the Hall of Stars, Nyn Drudahad, the House of Dreams, Nyn Mabrahad, the House of Fate, Sur-Shalem Lohashiyad, the Kingdom of Snakes, Qad-Nabu Mastaaf, the Many-fountained Palace, Elaami Shalem, the Sleeping City, Aqhi Anhurad, the Court of the Moon, and Shalem Abdad Marab, the City of the White Throne. Throughout the palace there are impossibly delicate domed spires, crystalline minarets, broad plumed columns, vaulted corridors and arcaded hypostyle halls. Though the architecture is exquisite, much of the building seems to serve no purpose other than to surround Anhurish with splendour. The halls circle back on each other, or open up into courtyards which are as magnificent as they are empty. Bountiful and exotic gardens are nestled within the cloistered corners of the palace, flourishing despite the inhospitable atmosphere of the moon. Statues of veined marble or onyx abound, graven in the likeness of savannah beasts. The most notable aesthetic structures of the palace are its ten towers, the Esra Dimtar, eight of which represent a phase of the moon. The last two towers flanking the great gate are referred to as the Dimtar Adad, or towers of twilight; individually dawn (Dimtu Hadad) and dusk (Dimtu Dadad). The Court of the Moon Nyn Anhurad is beautiful beyond compare, and sprawling beyond comprehension, though all paths eventually lead to the Aqhi Anhurad, the Court of the Moon, where Anhurish himself presides over an entourage of spirits, gods and madmen. The lunar deity is usually seated in eminence amidst the fawning sycophants and libertines of his court. The air of his inner sanctum is thick with exotic music, spicy incense and heady dream-smoke. Nearer to the Moon Court are kitchens, wine cellars and assorted storehouses for perishable goods, tended by the servants of the Dreamweaver Geszurah. The Lunar Library The Lunar Library (Anhurat Enummah) houses more knowledge than in any worldly archive, and some believe that every book, scroll and tablet ever created has a copy there. The Great Treasury The Great Treasury (Am Nisurtzah) stores all the precious treasures, relics and artifacts of Anhurish, hoarded over countless centuries. The Astral Orrery The Astral Orrery (Azishat Hursugmah) possesses an enormous clockwork device illustrating the positions and movements of the celestial bodies in the Azmundu. The stars and constellations are marked with precious gemstones upon the domed roof, which is also designed to rotate in imitation of the motions of the firmament. There are many perspiculla through which one might magnify ones sight a thousand fold, peering into distant corners of the void, or looking down upon the world of Thal. The Holy Harem The Holy Harem (Net Haraam) are the luxurious apartments home to the courtesans and concubines of the Ananaqhim, in which no outsider may tread save for the Dreamweaver Tipperet and Anhurish himself.